


To my Grumpy Grandpa

by MissyMeghan3



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Feels, Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Inspired by Back to the Future, Optimism, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMeghan3/pseuds/MissyMeghan3
Summary: It's starts with a letter.from 2079





	To my Grumpy Grandpa

Letter to Grandpa (yr 2079)

Right now, you are a child.  
The world is scary and it may be difficult to find the good in it.  
But that’s what makes the world so interesting. 

Each generation has its own sets of problems they have to solve.  
Those problems lead to an overall state of mind that defines a generation.  
If we didn’t have these problems, what would unite us? What would life be worth?

In life, we must take the good with the bad.  
Face our problems and solve them.  
Don’t let a bleak situation knock you down. 

Because, it’s thanks to you I don’t have to face the same obstacles you did.  
It’s thanks to you I can face my own hardships with a smile.  
It’s thanks to you the world is a safer place.

And you made it that way …. For me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should write an entire story around this. I have an idea, but I want to see what you all think of the concept first. :)
> 
> And just so you know - this isn't just directed at max. I hope life is treating you well.


End file.
